Fire and Lightning race to the finish!
by MoEscoB
Summary: Disclamer, i dont own pokemon, just my characters. Rapidash vs Zebstrika the fasted horses in the pokemon world! who will win! 1 shot that HAD to be done


Fire and lightning

It was the race that was destined to happen the fasted thoroughbreds' in the pokemon world. One born of fire, the other born of lightning; raw energy in two if its purest forms. Mikey and Joey are cousins and lifelong rivals. Mikey always had an affinity for electric type Pokémon. He fell in love with their spark and their power while Joey fell for the fiery passion of fire types. They two set out on their journeys years ago from their grandfather's ranch with nothing but an Eevee and a pokedex.

True to their nature, Mikey eventually found himself a thunderstone while Joey found a firestone, and the two would find each other to duel and test their strength, but one was always right on par with the other their goals were to capture the most powerful electric and fire type pokemon in the world, and become pokemon masters. There was one competition the two couldn't resist if their lives depended on it.; the Pokemon Grand Marathon. The race was the ultimate opportunity for them to test their speed against all challengers, and more importantly eachother.

Their grandfather, always one to enjoy a good battle and loving his grandsons and their enthusiasm gave them each a gift on their 16th birthdays. Joey was given a newley hatched Ponyta and Mikey a newly hatched Blitzle. They spent a few months on the ranch until the young colts were strong enough to hold their own in an actual battle.

It didn't take long for the cousin's rivalry to become instilled in the young pokemon. The two would race at sunrise every morning and battle all day leaving the grounds charred from thunder wave and ember attacks and soon from spark and fire spins. In no time, they were back on the road perusing their dreams.

For the past three years they had not entered the Marathon race, much to the pleasure of other competitors. But now, the prodigal sons had returned, and much more powerful. At just 19, the boys have become two of the most successful pokemon trainers to ever live. Mikey was known as the Legendary-Thunder, while Joey became known as the Legendary-Flame and not without reason. They had both captured not one, but two of the world legendary pokemon as their loyal companion.

The day of the Marathon had arrived, and the announcer was speaking in the opening ceremonies. "Attention competitors, this year we have quite the surprise for you all. After a three year absence, our sons of legend have returned!" As he spoke, the clouds above glowed red and a loud screech was heard. Joe soared down on Moltres, the firebird of legend, landing on a giant pillar. From the opposite direction, a mighty roar was heard as Mikey rode in on the back of Raikou, the lightning tiger, and took his place on another pillar. The brothers looked at each other, silently swearing to dominate the race. The crowd erupted in cheer and applause as the camera's focused in on the two spectacles.

"Now that every one is hear, let the Marathon begin!" The announcer shouted, boosting the crowd's energy even more. Almost all of the contestants withdrew expecting the cousins to race on their legendary pokemon, thus erasing any chance most of them had of winning. Even Charles, the leading competitor for the past three years sat this one out with his Arcanine. He said this was a race he didn't want to interfere in, certain to be the race of the century.

"Well since everyone else has dropped out from the race, the marathon has turned into a one-on-one, all-or-nothing competition that's almost 20 years old! Mikey, Joey. I assume you will be racing Entei and Raikou today.!" He finished excitedly, but was surprised when the boys each tossed three pokeballs to their grandfather. Four of which contained their legendary pokemon.

"Hey grampa, you mind holding on to these for us?" Mikey said with a smile.

"Yea, we want to make sure the whole gang gets to see the show." Joey added with a grin of his own.

"Ah, Iit looks like you two have trained well." the old man said releasing Jolteon, Flareon, Zapdos, Moltres, Entei and Raikou from their pokeballs. The birds circled overhead, while the beasts calmly stood by the old man side. The camera panned the impressive lineup and the crowd cheered.

"So what will it be then fellas?" The announcer asked trying to get closer to Entei, only to almost have his hand bitten off by the volcano pokemon, and recieveing a threatening growl for his efforts.

"Oh I think I know young man. Boys, show everyone the results of your training." He said with a light chuckle. Joey and Mikey flashed beaming grins and tossed two more poeballs and released two powerful pokemon.

Rapidash sprang forward with a body as white as a pearl and eyes that shone like rubies. Its crimson flame rivaled that of Moltres himself. Zebstrika reared up and kicked his front hoofs letting out a loud whiney of his own, letting sparks fl from his mane. His sapphire eyes were charged and ready to run. The two padded the ground in front of their trainers and snorted eagerly.

"Ah, as competitive as ever I see." The old man said as he watched his grandsons mount the pokemon.

"WOW! Looks like we're in for quite a show today folks! Rapidash, the naturally competitive fire type willing to race anything that moves. And Zebstrika, the feisty electric type who hates to be bested at anything. This will indeed be one for the books. Without further adieu, racers take your places at the starting line and spectators away from the course. Camera drones flew into the sky and began filming every part of the marathon course.

Mikey and Joey took their places and the starting lights began to blink. As they went through the reds the pokemon's power spiked. With each flash of the light, sparks and flames filled the air. When the light finally turned green, they were gone with a loud clap of thunder. It was as if they had teleported in a cloud of dirt and rock. When the dust settled, there was a streak of fire heading off into the distance and a heavy smell of Ozone.

"NOW THAT WAS A START! FOLKS I'VE NEVER SEEN A TAKE OFF LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! We're checking the camera's trying to catch up with them, but they are just too fast. We're going to the satellite and forward cams to catch all the action!" the screens lit up as the satellite zoomed in on the racing steeds. As it came into focus, what looked like streaks of blue and red became clearer. Zebstrika's mane was a flurry of sparks, and its stripes glowed brilliantly. Rapidash was right there with him. The flames from his mane and tail trailed behind the pair like a burning banner. Every step the two took served to dislodge more earth from the course.

"I cant believe this, I've never seen two pokemon move like this, would even wager that these spectacles could out run the legendary beasts! I.. AHHHHHHH…." That last comment earned the announcer a zap from Raikou and a chuckle from the old man.

"Let's go Rapidash! We wont tie with these two again! Time to pour on the heat!" Joey shouted encouraging the horse to push himself even faster. Flames spurt from his nostrils and his horn glowed red like heated metal. 

"You wish Joey! This time victory is all ours Zebstrika! Let's really get charged up!" Zebstrika was sending electrical impulses to every muscle in his body to move faster and faster. His glowing mane made him appear to be a bold of lightning moving on top of a black and white blur.

"They've reached the 45 degree incline, maybe this will be enough to slow them down and we can get a better view." But he was wrong, the angle may have changed, but it was still a race and they were only concerned with moving forward.

"Just like that, they're over and on the down ward slope. I don't know about you, but it looks to me like they are still accelerating at the same pace to me!" He was right. At the rate they were picking up speed, they were literally out running gravity. What people didn't notice however were a series of pits opening up as they sped by. Even though they were well on there way by the time the tops gave in, it was still something to be concerned about.

"Meowth I thought you said the more the merrier! Those two pints of glue are flying over all of our hard work." Jessie bitched to her pokemon partner in crim.

"I don't know what to tell ya Jess. Dey are movin too fast to fall in. We would need a canyon ta catch dat kinda speed." Meowth rebottled. James mearly sighed in defeat remembering that it would be too dangerous togo after the legendary pokemon when there were so many of them in one place. Not to mention all of the witnesses looked pretty strong too. But just two pokemon on the track should have been easy pickings for Team rocket… or that's what they told themselves.

Never mind that quick we need to get to the coral-bot to the third curve of the track or we will have that whole crowd to deal with!" Jessie ordered and took off in a sprint through the woods. "You slackers better not forget what's at stake here! The announcer said these two may be faster than the legendaries. If we present them to the boss, just imagine the reward we will get!" they all paused to daydream of their boss pleasantly grooming the stallion and racing them in high stakes competitions winning tons of cash, then congratulating "Meowth and his friends for a job well done on delivering such fine pokemon to him." Their eye's filled with stars and they raced to their awaiting machine.

"Now they're at the river and half to jump from one rock to the other. I would be surprised if they actually had to jump at all. At this pace, they would only have to touch every other stone to glide over the surface." Sure enough, when the two reached the water, neither missed a beat. They sped across so fast that the wind behind them forced the water up into a tunnel around Rapidash's trail of fire, and crackle with residual electricity.

"Wow, at this rate I will have to start calling out the obstacles two steps ahead. At least we will have to stop on the way down to eat!" Wrong again. They didn't even slow down. They dipped their heads low and swallowed down their food as fast as they were running. They were almost out when **CRASH**. Team rocket appeared in the distance in a giant robot twirling a lasso.

"Prepare for trouble, it's a round up ya'll."

"And make it double, cus you're quite the haul."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Joey Shouted. "MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" Mikey called out. They were closing in fast.

"I Don't think so. Those pretty ponies of yours will make excellent gifts for the boss." Jessie said over the loud speaker. Right then, the robot through its lasso toward the thundering pair, but missed. "WHAT THE…?" Team rocket called out. "Hey slow down and let us catch you! Why must everyone be so difficult?" Jessie shrieked.

"Drop dead you freaks!" Both of them shouted in unison. "THUNDER! FIRE BLAST!" The attacks cam in an instant, and all that was left was an explosion followed by the sound of the pair racing by at over 120 mph.

"Do we even need to say it this time? It all happened so fast." Meowth wined.

"We might as well be consistent." James added

"You two consistently make me sick fast!" Jessie finished.

"We're blasting off again…" They called as they flew into the distance.

The remaining cameras lined up at the finish line. Some aimed toward the rivals thundering toward them, others zoomed in for a precision photo of the winner of this close race from both sides and above. "They're coming in folks and coming in hot! Its really going to be a close one! Just a hair could decide the winner of this year's race. Sure enough, the two were neck and neck with no clear lead.

"This year Zebstrika…"

"This time Rapidash…"

"It's our time to come out ahead!" They shouted in unison. Less than a second later they streaked across the finish line needing a good quarter mile to slow to a trot and finally stop.

"UNBELIEVEABLE! THAT WAS WAY TOO CLOSE TO TELL. THANK GOODNESS WE HAVE CAMERAS, BECAUSE THESE TWO SPEED DEMONS HAVE NEEM PIT RIMMOMG THE HUMAN EYE THIS ENTIRE RACE." The announcer shouted in excitement. The crowd was silent as the images from the finish line were blown up to maximum resolution. Every hair was measured for any sign of a lead, but there was absolutely no difference in them at all. Both pokemon reached, crossed, and obliterated the finish line in unison. It was as if they were racing a reflection.

"Folks it looks like we have…. A TIE! With no decisive winner, we have no choice but to award this years victory to both Joey and Mikey!" the crowed practically leapt from the stands with enthusiasm. As short as it was, this was the most amazing race any of them had ever seen.

The boy's grandfather stepped up to them with their pokemon close behind. Joey and Mikey dismounted their stallions and glared at each other foe a tense moment. Then they simply smiled and shook hands much to everyone's relief. If just two of their pokemon were capable if this amount of raw power, no one wanted to see what a full scale battle would be like.

"Haha, good race cuz" Mikey beamed at his rival.

"Same to you. It's clear you two havnt been slacking off for even a minute." Joey laughed.

"Good work boys. You have both made me very proud." The ikd man said smiling at his grandchildren. "Now come, none of us will be able to out run your granma if we're not home in time for dinner." They a;; chuckled a but, then thought about how real that danger was.

"Zebstrika you take a break." Mikey said quickly calling him back into his pokeball, and Joey did the same..

"I always liked this firebird. I suggest all of us move like the wind home or turn around and don't look back! LETS GO!" He called Jolteon, Flareon and Zapdos back into their pokeballs. The boys jumped on Entei and Raikou's backs and the three of them were nothing more than blurs once again taking off into the countryside.

"So boys, whats next on your journey?" The old man asked pleasantly.

"In the Uniba reagion, there are two more legendary pokemon." Joey started.

"Zekrom." Mikey said

"And Reshiram." Joey said.

"They are our newest goals to become the best." The boys said in unison, as all three of them glided into the valley.


End file.
